Tatoe Donna Ni
by SasShin
Summary: "Annyeonghaseyo!"."Apa matamu sudah buta oleh kecantikan para aktris Korea?".""Hey, tumben kau banyak bicara karena si Naruto itu? Kau ter-"  NaruSasu slight NaruXXX fic, DLDR.. Tapi kalau nekat ya wajib review, hehehe...


Langit biru, awan-awan yang berarak, matahari yang bersinar terang, adalah tanda jika hari sedang cerah. Bibir bawah yang diangkat sedikit ke atas hingga menutupi bibir bagian atas, pipi yang agak menggelembung, dan raut wajah yang nampak kesal, adalah tanda jika ada seseorang yang sedang dalam keadaan tak baik. Dan bila kau bertanya siapa sosok yang dimaksud, panggil saja dia Satsuki, Uchiha Satsuki.

Gadis 19 tahun dengan kulit putih, rambut berwarna hitam kebiruan, dan pupil yang senada dengan kilau obsidian, tak dapat menyembunyikan ekpresi kesalnya, ketika kedua orang tuanya, memaksanya menjemput sesorang yang belum ia kenal, di bandara. Sendirian, dan cuma ditemani dengan selembar kertas berukuran 60 X 60, bertuliskan _"I'am Tsuki.. WAITING NARUTO FROM SOUTH KOREA!"_

Tak kurang dari 3 jam ia berdiri di tempat tunggu, menantikan para penumpang pesawat, menunggu Namikaze Naruto. Tapi nyatanya, yang ditunggu tak juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Tunggu, kalaupun orang bernama Naruto itu muncul, ia pasti takkan mengenalinya. Sebab, dia tidak tau seperti apa rupa pemuda yang berasal dari negeri Gingseng itu.

"Huh!" gadis berbaju musim dingin lengkap dengan kacamata hitam besar itu, mendengus, dia benar-benar bosan. _'Kalau bukan karena dipaksa ayah dan ibu, mana mungkin seorang selebriti terkenal sepertiku, mau berdiri disini seperti orang bodoh!'_ rutuknya dalam hati. Yah, kenyataannya memang begitu, Uchiha Satsuki adalah seorang model terkenal. Wajahnya banyak sekali muncul di majalah-majalah dan layar kaca. Bukan cuma karena lekuk tubuhnya yang indah dan wajahnya yang cantik, tapi bakatnya yang luar biasa membuat namanya bersinar dalam waktu cepat. Meskipun ia raih dengan banyak usaha yang bahkan menguras air matanya.

"Ck! Aku pulang saja ahh!" katanya sambil melempar kertas yang ia pegang. Sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar, ia rogoh saku _scraf wolf_nya, guna mencari _handphone flip_ miliknya. 'S', ia tekan huruf itu untuk mempermudah menememukan nomor siapa yang dimaksud. Dan begitu mendapatkannya, segera ia menekan tombol _call_, untuk membuka sambungan dengan orang yang dituju.

"Halo Kakak, Tsuki cuma ingin, Kakak menggantikanku menunggu si Naruto itu di bandara. Hehehe, baik Kak, _thank's_..." seringai senang tercipta di wajahnya yang sangat manis, karena akhirnya, dia dapat lolos dari ujian bernama 'menunggu seseorang'. Walaupun, ia harus ganti mengorbankan orang yang sedang menggerutu usai sambungan telfonnya diputus secara sepihak oleh dirinya.

**+._.+ X +._.+**

**SaShin-Chan and Fu For Fujoshi present**

**Tatoe Donna Ni…**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair: Naruto X Sasuke Slight Naruto X Satsuki**

**Rated: T (Untk saat ini…)**

**Warning: OOC, AU, Gender bender, Gajeness fic, typo(s), Bahasa yang abal, EYD, dll.**

**+._.+ X +._.+**

"_Annyeonghaseyo!_" Sebuah salam penuh hormat ditunjukan oleh pemuda berpupil biru dengan senyum semempesona pangeran-pangeran negeri dongeng, kepada pria lain yang berdiri terpaku di depannya. "Benar tidak kau itu Uchiha Satsuki!"

_'Hikk?_' Lelaki berjaket biru itu refleks menahan _shock_, ketika pria yang baru saja keluara dari pintu utama Narita _airport_ itu, menyebutnya dengan nama Uchiha Satsuki. Apa lelaki berambut kuning itu buta, jelas-jelas disini-di depannya berdiri cowok tulen. Dan ingat! Namanya adalah Uchiha Sasuke, SA-SU-KE, bukan gadis model terkenal Satsuki. "_Usuratonkachi!_"

"Heh?" Lelaki yang mengenakan _T-Shirt orange_, celana pendek sebatas lutut, dengan sepasangan _headphone _di telinganya menautkan alisnya, tak mengerti dengan maksud _'Usuratonkachi' _yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh pemuda berambut raven dihadapannya.

"Kenapa?" sosok yang wajah, warna rambut, bola mata, dan kulit tubuhnya tak jauh berbeda dengan Satsuki, membentak pria yang seakan-akan menatap dirinya dengan penuh selidik itu. "Kau tidak bisa membedakan laki-laki dan perempuan, ya? Apa matamu sudah buta oleh kecantikan para aktris Korea?"

Pemuda berkulit tan itu terkekeh, sesaat setelah mendengar celotehan tak jelas dari pria muda bernama Uchiha Sasuke. "Hehehe, aku cuma menggodamu kok! Habis, kupikir yang akan menyambut kedatanganku adalah seorang gadis cantik," lelaki itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil tersenyum lebar, memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya yang terawat, "Ternyata yang menjemputku malah pria setampan kau, ehehehe..."

Percuma! Sasuke tidak mempan oleh pujian. Jadi, lelaki yang ternyata adalah Namikaze Naruto itu, takkan mampu membuatnya berubah pikiran. Ya, merubah pemikirannya ke pada pria yang sudah seenaknya memanggil dirinya dengan nama Satsuki. Karena sudah jelas, Sasuke bukanlah Satsuki, meskipun mereka berdua adalah saudara kembar.

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

"WOOWW, jadi ini Tokyo!" bola mata safir itu memandang kagum pada seluruh jalanan kota yang dipenuhi oleh gedung-gedung pencakar langit, toko-toko, pejalan kaki, dan deretan pohon-pohon yang berdiri rindang di tepian jalan. Nampak meneduhkan diantara banyaknya kemodernan jaman.

"Jangan norak_, Dobe_!" dengus Sasuke sambil mengfokuskan pandangannya, ia sedikit menggerutu ketika kegiatannya menyelesaikan tugas kuliah harus ditunda hanya karena menjemput si bodoh Naruto. Yang sudah jelas adalah kewajiban adik kembarnya yang kini entah pergi kemana. _Merepotkan_... Desisnya sekali lagi. Dan mungkin, takkan pernah berhenti mengumpat sampai Sasuke lepas dari pria yang akan menjadi calon suami adik perempuannya, Satsuki.

Ya, saat ini, status Satsuki adalah bertunangan dengan si _Blondie_, Namikaze Naruto. Bukan karena keduanya saling mencintai, bahkan sepasang muda-mudi itu belum pernah bertatap muka sebelumnya. Saling berhubungan lewat telfonpun tidak pernah dilakukan. Jadi, seandainya Satsuki tak kabur dan menyuruh Sasuke untuk menggantikan posisinya tadi, inilah saat pertama Naruto dan sang Model bertemu.

"Hey, kenapa wajahmu cemberut begitu? Kau tidak ikhlas mengantarku berkeliling, hm?" Suara serak Naruto mengembalikan Sasuke dari lamunannya, "Kalau kau tidak mau, harusnya tidak usah menuruti keinginanku tadi," lanjut pemuda itu dengan nada sedikit merajuk.

_'Seperti anak kecil saja,'_ _coment_ Sasuke dalam hati. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Naruto, ia bisa dengan mudah menolak ajakan pemuda asal Korea itu jika ia mau, tetapi mana tega dia meninggalkan orang yang bertampang bodoh seperti Naruto berkeluyuran sendiri di kota sepadat Tokyo? Ia takkan sampai hati melakukan hal setega itu pada calon adik iparnya.

"Hey, kok diam saja? Kau tidak tuli 'kan?"

**GUITS!**

Empat sudut siku-siku tercetak jelas di pelipis Sasuke, kalau dia sedang tidak mengemudikan mobil, sudah pasti ia akan menyumpal bibir tipis Naruto yang memang terlalu banyak omong itu. Tetap tenang Sasuke, kendalikan dirimu dijalanan. Tetap fokus, agar kau selamat sampai tujuan.

"Kalau kau bicara lagi, akan kupastikan kau tidak dapat menghirup udara lagi!" tandas Sasuke dengan nada geram, juga aura-aura negatif disekelilingnya yang membuat nyali Naruto untuk menggoda Sasuke, lenyap tak berbekas.

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

"_Gamsahabnida , nae jubyeon-eul judo haeya*…._ "ucap Naruto sesampainya mereka di apartmen. Seulas snyum terukir indah di wajahnya yang tampan, senyum yang ditujukan hanya untuk Uchiha Sasuke yang telah berbaik hati padanya.

"Hn..." Dan meskipun tak begitu paham dengan maksud 'hn' Sasuke, Naruto yakin, jika itu memiliki arti 'sama-sama' atau 'tentu saja', ya.. orang Jepang memang punya banyak gaya untuk membalas ucapan lawan bicaranya, begitupula Sasuke. "Kalau ada perlu kau bisa menghubungiku."

Naruto mengangguk, "Nomormu akan selalu kusimpan di _phone book_ku, Sasuke," balasnya, sebelum merelakan Sasuke berlalu dengan mobilnya. Menjauh dan semakin jauh, sebelum menghilang di ujung jalan raya.

**+._.+ X +._.+**

Naruto membanting tubuhnya di atas ranjang apartmennya. Perjalanan dari Seoul menuju Tokyo ternyata cukup menguras energinya, ia lelah sekali. Sambil melihat langit-langit kamarnya, pemuda itu menghembuskan nafas penuh kelegaan.

"Akhirnya, sampai juga aku di Tokyo..." ujarnya sambil menyeringai, _"Na-ege hoso dosi, majimag Uchiha Sasuke lojaemiissneun*…_" bola matanya bersinar. Menampilkan keindahan dari sorot mata yang begitu memikat. 'Tapi... _naega yeogi oneun ui wonlae mogjeog-e jibjung hage haeya*…_"

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

Gadis ayu itu nampak bersinar diantara banyak pengunjung kafe yang lain. Bukan karena gaya berpakaiannya yang terlalu _glamour_, atau dandanannya yang amat mencolok. Gadis berkulit putih susu itu memang nampak lebih bersinar karena dia memang perempuan muda yang tenar sebagai seorang selebritis Jepang. Berbagai kalangan sangat mengenalnya, banyak orang yang ingin memiliki dirinya.

"Ck.." lagi-lagi ia berdecak, kesal pada seseorang yang beberapa waktu lalu menghubunginya. "Menyuruhku untuk cepat datang, tapi dia sendiri terlambat, awas saja dia nanti!" gerutunya. Uchiha Satsuki, sebagai model terkenal, tak banyak waktu luang yang ia miliki. Ia tak dapat pergi sebebas remaja-remaja lain seusianya. Banyak pekerjaan yang menunggunya, dan bahkan... untuk makan dengan santai tanpa terburu-buru pun bisa dibilang mustahil untuknya. Tapi sekarang, kakak kembarnya, memaksa dirinya datang ke kafe tak jauh dari lokasi pemotretan hanya untuk membicara sesuatu hal yang menurutnya genting. Tapi apa, saudaranya yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke malah membuatnya menunggu. Padahal, ia hanya diberi ijin keluar setengah jam saja. Dan Sasuke sudah buang-buang waktunya yang amat berharga.

"Maaf aku terlambat!" Fiuhh... akhirnya lelaki yang dia tunggu-tunggu datang juga. Kakak kembarnya yang sangat mirip dengan dirinya, kecuali jenis kelamin, tinggi badan, dan model rambut.

Gadis berpupil _onyx_ itu mendengus, dan dengan kesal ia berkata, "Semenit lagi kau tidak muncul, aku pasti sudah pergi dari sini!"

"Kau tidak dengar? Aku 'kan sudah minta maaf!" Sasuke membalas. Kadang ia sangat gemas melihat kelakuan Satsuki yang sangat childish itu. Padahal usianya sudah 19 tahun saat ini. Tapi pola pikirnya tak jauh dengan anak-anak usia 5 tahun.

Satsuki mengaduk jus stroberi yang sudah 15 menit yang lalu ia pesan dengan kasar. Wajah cemberutnya tak dapat menutupi kalau dia sedang kesal karena harus menunggu Sasuke. Padahal, banyak pekerjaan yang harus ia kerjakan. _"So, why are you telling me here? Say yes quickly! 'Cause Satsuki did'n have much time!"_

Sasuke memang tak pandai mengubah ekspresi wajahnya yang datar menjadi berbagai macam, jadi.. meskipun ia sedikit sebal dengan sikap sombong Satsuki, takkan pernah ada yang dapat mengetahuinya. "Ini masalah tunanganmu?" mulai Sasuke, "Tadi aku sudah mengantarnya ke apartmen, mungkin kau bisa menemuinya."

Alis Satsuki saling bertautan, ia heran kenapa saudara kembarnya bicara seperti itu, "Kau lupa ya? Aku ini 'kan tak punya banyak waktu luang..." katanya sambil menyaksikan pejalan kaki yang berlalu lalang di jalanan. Dari raut wajahnya, ia terkesan biasa saja dengan ucapan Sasuke. Tak ada sedikitpun rasa penasaran di benaknya, ia nampak tak tertarik mengenai tunangannya itu.

"Tapi dia tunanganmu 'kan? Lagipula ayah dan ibu sudah menyuruhmu untuk menemaninya selama di Tokyo!"

"Hey, tumben kau banyak bicara karena si Naruto itu? Kau ter-"

**Trrrt Trrrt**

Satsuki tak melanjutkan ucapannya, ketika merasakan getaran dari handphone Sasuke yang tergeletak manis di atas meja. Dan itu makin membuat wanita manis itu jengkel karenanya. _'Ck menganggu saja!'_ umpatnya dalam hati.

Sasuke segera menyahut _handphone_ model _flip_ miliknya, dengan cepat ia membuka satu lagi e-mail yang baru ia terima. Sedangkan Satsuki, dia hanya dapat menunggu pria di depannya membuka dan membaca pesannya. Walau ia benar-benar dibuat naik darah oleh e-mail masuk tersebut.

"Ng?" Kening Sasuke berkerut, raut wajahnya mendadak murung usai membaca pesan yang entah apa isinya. Tapi intinya, dia tak suka dengan isi e-mail tersebut.

"Hey... Mau kemana? Bukannya kita masih dalam pembicaraan?" Teriak Satsuki pada kakak kembarnya yang beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dan perlahan-lahan melangkah pergi meninggalkan dia. "HEY, SASUKE!" Percuma Tsuki-_chan_... lelaki keras kepala itu takkan kembali dan duduk dengan tenang dikursinya seperti semula. Karena sepertinya, adalah hal genting yang harus diselesaikannya.

**+._.+ X +._.+**

**TBC**

**+._.+ X +._.+**

Terjemahan…

"Terima kasih banyak, sudah mengantarkan ku berkeliling…"

"Kota yang menarik bagiku, semenarik Uchiha Sasuke uang tadi…"

"…Aku harus tetap berkonsentrasi pada tujuan awal kedatangan kesini…"

Yosh, karena bahasa Koreanya Cuma minta bantuan Goo-Trans, jadi kalau ada yang salah, tolong marah pada yang ngartikan *digetok berjamaah*… Terakhir, jangan lupa review ya, kasih kritik, saran, pujian, atau flame… Plissss *puppy eyes*. Oke, sampai jumpa di chapter 2… Jaaa….

**By: Fu For Fujoshi…n_n**


End file.
